Verdadeiro Amor
by Abendriel
Summary: Seria Hitsugaya capaz de se declarar? Teria Hinamori finalmente superado o sentimento por Aizen? Resumo HORRÍVEL , mas a fic tá bonitinha! n.n Leiam! ÒO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence. 1º Não sou tão inteligente. uu' 2º Se pertencesse, o Hitsugaya já estaria com a Hinamori... Ou comigo! ÒO

* * *

**Legendas:**

* * *

- Narração -

_" __Pensamento do Personagem "_

**Nome:** Fala do personagem.

* * *

Bom gente, minha primeira fic. Os capítulos estão bem pequenininhos, mas vão ter muitos capítulos, não se preocupem T-T

Espero que gostem!

Nota da autora: O Hitsugaya ta bem emocional nessa fic... Mas é porque eu quero que ele fique com a Hinamori logo, então, não me dêem pedradas. ..

* * *

Chega de enrolação, vamos à leitura! EE/

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

- Era um dia normal nos corredores da Soul Society, via-se Shinigamis correndo por todos os lados, grande movimentação, grande alvoroço, porém nada disso o importava, ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos, todos eles voltados para aquela garota. Por incrível que pareça, ele, um dos mais frios e anti-sociais dos capitães, Hitsugaya Toushirou, não deixava de pensar em sua amiga de infância, Hinamori Momo. Ela estava em coma por todo aquele tempo, tudo por obra do Ex-Capitão, Aizen Sousuke. - _"Maldito!" -_ Pensava Hitsugaya. Apesar de ter presenciado o covarde golpe que atingira Hinamori enquanto a mesma estava despreparada, apesar de saber que nada daquilo teria acontecido se não fosse por Aizen, apesar de saber que por mais que tentou, não poderia ter evitado tal ato, Hitsugaya se culpava mortalmente pelo atual estado de Hinamori. Não conseguia evitar, afinal, o que era aquilo? Sempre sentira algo de especial pela Tenente. - _"Conheço ela desde minha infância, é como uma irmã para mim... Droga..." _ - Uma irmã... Os sentimentos que Hitsugaya nutria por Hinamori não eram, definitivamente, amor de 'irmãos'. Porém ele não admitia aquilo. Medo? Talvez seria... Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, outras coisas perturbavam sua mente no momento. Ele estava parado na porta do quarto em que Hinamori dormia profundamente. – "_Tão serena... Parece um anjo... Como eu queria que isso fosse apenas um longo sono, como eu queria que ela acordasse agora. Ouvir aquele apelido maldito__, era__ tudo o que eu precisava...__"_ - Apesar de nunca ter dito para Hinamori, Hitsugaya de uma certa maneira, gostava daquele apelido criado pela tenente. "Shiro-chan", se tornou algo somente dele, algo feito por ela. O que ele mais queria, era apenas ouvir aquela voz alegre novamente. Hitsugaya se aproxima lentamente da cama de Hinamori, sentando-se na beirada da mesma, em seguida. Ele engolia à seco. A face de Hinamori estava pálida, porém, ainda bela como sempre, pensava Hitsugaya. Logo o capitão é desperto de seus pensamentos e lamentos por uma vóz conhecida. –

**Unohana:** Taichou... Vejo que veio visitar Hinamori novamente...

**Hitsugaya: **Unohana Taichou... Como ela... ?

**Unohana: **Continua do mesmo jeito, taichou... Sinto muito...

- Unohana nem ao menos espera Hitsugaya terminar sua frase, deveras, não precisava. Todo exato dia, ele ia checar o estado de Hinamori, porém, nunca mudara. Unohana já sabia o que Hitsugaya iria perguntar, já sabia o que ele sentia. Unohana apenas o fita com o olhar triste, entendia perfeitamente os sentimentos do capitão, porém, não podia fazer nada. Tentava arduamente fazer com que Hinamori melhore, mas seu estado era grave, e os resultados, mínimos. –

**Unohana: **Eu sei que está preocupado com o bem-estar de Hinamori, mas deveria se preocupar com você também, taichou. Está pálido... Com olheiras, e com a expressão claramente cansada. Suponho que não esteja se alimentando como deveria, ou mesmo dormindo bem. No menor sinal de melhora de Hinamori, irei lhe avisar, não se preocupe.

**Hitsugaya:** Hunf, como estou não é nada comparado à como ela está, Unohana taichou! Sei bem cuidar de mim, obrigado.

- Disse Hitsugaya, por fim se retirando em passos lentos do recinto. Porém, ao parar na porta, ele se vira em direção à cama, não tirando o olhar desta, ele indaga a capitã: -

**Hitsugaya:** Ela tem alguma chance de acordar... ?

**Unohana:** Poucas... Mas estou tentando o possível, taichou. Tenha pensamentos positivos...

**Hitsugaya:** Entendo... Bem, até.

- E então o capitão retira-se completamente do quarto. Aquele local lhe incomodava profundamente, tinha um horrível cheiro de hospital, como todos os quartos do 4º esquadrão, não o habitual perfume que Hinamori exalava... Mas, porque ele estaria pensando nisso agora? Ele sacodia a cabeça tentando se livrar de tais pensamentos, porém fora em vão, não deixava de pensar na tenente um dia sequer. Logo ele chega em seu quarto, estava tarde, precisava de uma noite de sono para relaxar. Porém ele sabia que não dormiria bem, assim como tem sido todas as suas noites, em claro -

**- Fim do capítulo 1 -**

**Bom gente****, esse foi o 1º capítulo! Só um aviso prévio... O segundo talvez ****será**** meio enrolado, sem diálogo também... Mas a ****fic****fica**** melhor, eu prometo! ****Çç**** Não**** me esfaqueiem ainda. ****;-**

**Espero que ****tenho**** 'curtido' pelo menos . Até mais!**

**Deixar uma ****review**** não machuca, sabiam? i.i**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** Bleach não me pertence. Eu não sou tão inteligente pra criar algo do tipo... '-'

**Capítulo 2**

- Hitsugaya desperta de súbito. Ele passa a mão por sua testa para limpar um pouco o suor. _- " Outro pesadelo... Maldição... " -_ Já estava virando um hábito. O capitão tinha cada vez mais pesadelos, perturbando mais ainda suas noites, se é que isso era possível. Não conseguia dormir por preocupação, às vezes o cansaço lhe vencia, mas aí tinha seu raro sono invadido por mais e mais pesadelos sobre aquele dia, aquele 'maldito' dia, como pensava Hitsugaya. Ele fita a janela, notando ainda estar de madrugada. Havia perdido seu sono completamente, então decide levantar-se e tomar um banho. Assim fez, fora ao banheiro, e tomou seu mais longo banho, na esperança que aquela água quente, levasse suas angustias e preocupações, em vão, porém ele já sabia, nada adiantava. -

- Após aquele demorado banho, Hitsugaya veste seus habituais trajes de capitão, pois decidiu dar uma volta pela Soul Society, na tentativa de clarear a mente. Andou, andou e andou... Saltava por entre cada lugar de Seireitei, mas nada tirava aquele pensamento dele. Como num reflexo, Hitsugaya se dirigiu ao 4º esquadrão. Ao perceber onde se encontrava, ele sorriu de canto, não um sorriso de felicidade, apenas de 'contentação'. - " _Parece que vim te visitar novamente, Hinamori-kun. Já deve ter se cansado de mim aqui " -_ Brincou Hitsugaya em pensamento. Ele senta-se na cama que Hinamori repousava, e fica à fitá-la profundamente, aquela suave beleza de Hinamori estavam à hipnotizar o capitão. Ele aproximava sua mão do rosto pálido de Hinamori, estava exitante, porém é como se seu corpo se mexesse por si próprio. Por fim, repousa sua mão na face da jovem tenente, a pele de Hinamori era macia, suave ao toque, mas estava fria e sem vida. Aquela sensação perturbava Hitsugaya demasiadamente. - " _Hinamori-kun... Por favor, acorde... Volte para __**mim**_ " - Hitsugaya se assusta em um pulo. O que eram aqueles pensamentos de repente? Porque voltar para 'ele'? Ele nunca admitira para si mesmo, porém, já era mais do que óbvio. Hitsugaya tinha por Hinamori um amor especial, não era amor de irmãos, como ele sempre martelava na própria mente, na tentativa de aliviar a dor. Ele tentava reprimir aqueles sentimentos, mas não, não era medo. Ele apenas não queria sofrer... Sabia de tudo que Hinamori sentia por Aizen, e agora vê-la neste estado. É... Apenas não queria sofrer, mesmo que não aparentasse, ele tinha sentimentos, como qualquer um -

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori-kun... Por favor... Preciso de você...

- Ele sussurrava para a garota. Estava se segurando para não derramar uma lágrima, porém seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Neste momento, ele se levanta e fita a tenente dos pés à cabeça. Olhava-a minuciosamente, reparando cada detalhe da jovem, porém, seus olhos param por sobre a barriga dela. E um turbilhão de lembranças e emoções o invadem de uma vez, sua tristeza se transformava em ódio, raiva e ao mesmo tempo desespero. Estava decidido, aquilo não seria deixado em branco, ele teria sua vingança. - " _Aizen Sousuke... Você irá pagar. Irei fazer com que se arrependa de tudo que causou, irei te matar, maldito! " -_ Ele fecha os punhos com tanta força, que os mesmo começam a sangrar. Apesar de estar certo de sua decisão, Hitsugaya de repente gela. Matar Aizen, significa fazer com que Hinamori sofra mais. Porém ele precisava... **Queria** se vingar, ele teria de arriscar. Saiu do quarto que Hinamori repousava, dando passos firmes, ao chegar na porta, vira-se por um momento, mas logo toma seu caminho. Ele chega num campo aberto muito bonito e espaçoso, estava à vários metros do Rukongai, muito longe de qualquer sinal de vida, além dele mesmo. Decidiu trinar arduamente durante todo seu tempo livre, iria ficar mais forte, precisava ficar mais forte. Estava certo de sua escolha, iria derrotar Aizen com às próprias mãos; mas sabia que o Ex-Taichou não era alguém para se brincar, então ele precisava melhorar suas habilidades. -

**Hitsugaya**: Souten Ni Zase... Hyourinmaru!

- Todo o espaço ao redor do taichou se congela, assim começa seu treinamento. Fora assim dia após dia, durante longos meses. Hitsugaya treinava até não sentir mais o chão abaixo de si. Só decidia que era hora de parar, ao sentir-se desfalecer naquele campo congelado e agora destruído. Porém, sem ao menos descansar, lá estava ele novamente no dia seguinte. Estava se esforçando mais que o corpo agüentaria, mas ele não iria parar, não queria. Não interessa se aquilo o iria machucar fisicamente, seu orgulho já fora ferido à muito tempo ao quase ser morto por Aizen. Então treinou, treinou e treinou durante meses, preparando-se para a batalha final -

**- Fim do capítulo 2 –**

**Bom, esse foi o segundo capítulo... Bem enrolado também ****-.****-' mas vai ficar melhor, por favor, não me matem. T-T Eu sei que tá curtinha, mas são muitos capítulos! ÒO/ Sim, o Hitsugaya tá bem emocional nessa fic, mas é porque eles precisam ficar juntos logo! Pelamordedeus. çç**

**Review:**

**Hyuuga****Mitha**

Muito obrigada pela Review, Mitha-chan! Também li uma de suas fics, ótima! Obrigada, e boa sorte à você também!

**Reviews****plAx****! Ou o patinho morre! ÒO (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence. Caso pertencesse, o Hitsugaya estaria junta da Hinamori à tempos... Ou comigo. è-é

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Desde que Hitsugaya começou seu árduo treinamento, cinco longos meses se passaram. Ele de fato, havia melhorado suas habilidades e força, consideravelmente, porém, tudo teve um preço. Ele já não se alimentava regularmente, e às vezes que dormia, eram raras, pois treinava de manhã à madrugada quase sempre. Seu corpo estava repleto de curativos e mais curativos, que eram em vão, pois ele não se dava ao luxo de se recuperar, então seus ferimentos apenas aumentavam. Ambas as mãos estavam cobertas por ataduras, ele praticava até as mãos sangrarem, e não conseguir segurar mais nada. Mas tudo aquilo nem ao menos passavam pela cabeça de Hitsugaya, ele queria treinar, ficar mais forte, tudo aquilo para sua vingança. Seus pensamentos eram invadidos apenas por ódio, aquilo já estava se tornando crítico para o capitão, não mentalmente, e sim fisicamente. Como sempre, mantinha suas regulares visitas ao 4º esquadrão, e lógico, Unohana é a melhor Shinigami em questões médicas de toda a Soul Society, especialista em seu cargo, então ela nota facilmente o estado deplorável de Hitsugaya. Sabia que falar não adiantava com o jovem capitão, porém já estava passando dos limites, ela então se pronuncia quando o mesmo estava em suas diárias visitas à Hinamori -

**Unohana**Hitsugaya Taichou, posso conversar com você por um instante na minha sala, por favor?

**Hitsugaya**Desculpe, não tenho tempo para isso, tenho de voltar ao meu treinamento. - Disse ele simplesmente, sem muito interesse -

**Unohana** É exatamente sobre isso, taichou. Por favor venha, é importante.

**Hitsugaya** Hunf, certo... Mas seja breve.

- Unohana consentiu com a cabeça, assim ambos foram caminhando para a sala da Capitã. Ao chegarem lá, Unohana senta-se em sua cadeira habitual, de frente à uma mesa que continha algumas pequenas pilhas de papéis. Ela aponta para uma outra cadeira à sua frente, porém Hitsugaya apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, e recosta-se de pé na parede mais próxima -

**Hitsugaya**E então? Sobre o que queria falar comigo, Unohana taichou? - Ele mantinha-se inquieto, de fato, estava com pressa para voltar à treinar. Havia parado apenas para visitar Hinamori, como sempre -

**Unohana** Hitsugaya-kun... Você... Anda treinando bastante ultimamente, não é verdade? - Ela mantinha sua costumeira voz calma. Ao indagar o capitão, ela repousa as mãos sobre a mesa à sua frente, passando a encarar Hitsugaya firmemente. Já sabia de tudo, porém queria ouvir pelas palavras dele, talvez assim descobrisse algo mais -

**Hitsugaya**Sim, apenas paro para vir visitar Hinamori-kun.

**Unohana**É sobre isso que queria falar com você, taichou. Você anda se esforçando neste treino, sei disso... Mas também está exagerando ao extremo. Seu corpo não irá seguir seu ritmo daqui a algum tempo... Não acha melhor descansar às vezes? Precisa dar uma pausa, pelo menos de vez em quando.

**Hitsugaya** Ora, Unohana Taichou, não exagere! Eu estou muito bem, e preciso treinar todo dia para poder um dia derrotar Aiz...

- Ele conteve sua última palavra, não queria falar para ninguém sobre aquilo, pois planejava vencer Aizen completamente sozinho, com suas próprias mãos. Porém a capitã havia entendido muito bem, inclusive já sabia do motivo deste treinamento todo. Ela fecha os olhos por um momento e solta um longo suspiro, logo volta a fitar o capitão -

**Unohana**Sei que quer vingança. Mas não irá conseguir derrotar Aizen estando morto.

- Ele se cala. Sabia bem no fundo, que ela estava certa. Já ia dizer contradizer a capitã, porém, a conversa de ambos foi interrompida por Kotetsu Isane, Tenente de Unohana, que entrou correndo na sala de um jeito um tanto espalhafatoso e alto -

**Isane** Unohana Taichou! Unohana Taic... - Ela logo se acalma, percebeu a presença de Hitsugaya no recinto, então passou a moderar as palavras -

**Isane** Err... Bom dia, Hitsugaya Taichou. - Disse fazendo uma rápida reverência para ele - Com licença, Unohana Taichou! Precisamos de você, venha rápido!

**Unohana** Isane-san... O que foi!?

- Isane fita Hitsugaya de soslaio, logo abre um sorriso de lado -

**Isane**Errr... Não tenho tempo para falar, Taichou! Venha rápido!

**Unohana** Hitsugaya-kun, terminamos nossa conversa depois, com licença...

- Disse Unohana se retirando apressadamente com Isane, enquanto Hitsugaya voltava à seu treinamento -

* * *

**Boooom, tá aí, 3º capítulo! . Sim, são todos curtinhos. .. Mas são muitos capítulos, então... e-e' Não me matem. uu'**

**Review:**

**Hyuuga Mitha -**

_Muito obrigada por ler minha fic, Mitha-chan. Agradeço a review. _


End file.
